The Strange World Of Shinya
by Silent Shinigami
Summary: Dir en grey:Shinya is just an ordinary school boy, when one day a chanced encounter changes his life forever...slash, yaoi, mpreg, AU. Please review.^_^Not a tv crossover but didn't know where to put it!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story are mine as they are based on real people. I have the most total and utter respect for all people featured in this story and love them all most dearly. However, I am too unimaginative to make my own characters for stories and these people fill everything you could want in a gorgeous person. Please don't sue me; I'm just a poor perverted girl who has a strange imagination.  
  
Warnings: Slash, Yaoi, Lemon (sexual descriptions), AU, probably OOC -ness. I dunno, I've never met them sadly. -_-;  
  
GOD BLESS DIR EN GREY!!! I love them sooo much. I also love hide-sama and have NO disrespect for him, I am merely using a shell of him and am not hurting the real person. Thank you.  
________________________________________  
  
Shinya Terachi was a normal Japanese boy of 18 years old. He had just finished schooling and was very much looking forward to starting at Tokyo University. He fully appreciated how difficult it was to get a place there and thanked the gods that he had been so fortunate. He was studious and didn't let his good looks get in the way of work. He had shortish blonde hair that was shaped stylishly and was just above his shoulders.  
  
Shinya slung his grey bag over his shoulder and made his way towards his home. It was three streets away from his college. He was smiling at the thought of never needing to walk home again. From now on, he would be staying away from home. After the holidays, he would be leaving his home in Yokohama and would be travelling to Tokyo where he would spend 10 months of the year. This would be his new home. Shinya had just turned a corner of an alleyway when he bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry" said Shinya as he turned round to face the person he had knocked over.  
  
"No worries Shin-chan" replied a sexy and genki voice. Shinya looked into the face of the stranger only to find that it wasn't a stranger. It was Hideto Matsumoto. Hideto was a boy 3 years Shinya's senior. Shinya knew him as they used to have the same child minder when they were younger and had later gone to the same secondary school.  
  
"Wow!" gasped Shinya, "I haven't seen you for years, how have you been hide- kun?"  
  
"You know.ok" hide sounded surprised at his own answer, "I missed you though. Uni is sooooo boring when you don't fit in" hide now pointed to his vivid pink hair and smiled.  
  
Shinya chuckled. "I doubt that you'd ever be lonely hide. You're the life and soul of the party! Everyone knows that."  
  
"Not without you I'm not" said hide, sounding more serious, the smile had also vanished from his features.  
  
Hideto and Shinya had once had a short relationship. It had lasted for 2 months when Shinya was 15 and hide was 18. They broke up when hide went away to university but he was soon to be leaving. This wasn't good however as Shinya, just starting university wouldn't be able to see hide anyway. Hideto also lived in Yokohama but had gone to a university in Osaka. This had distanced the pair and caused their loss in contact.  
  
"hide.if your on about.you know." Shinya was unsure of how to phase his thoughts.  
  
Hideto cut him off in mid sentence with a passionate kiss. This elicited a moan of pleasure from Shinya as hide's moist tongue made its way between Shinya's lips and into the younger boy's mouth. Shinya pushed hide away.  
  
"Hide, we can't. I'm going to university in 2 months. We'll never see each other."  
  
"So?" replied hide with a devilish grin on his lips.  
  
"But.I mean.if we do anything it would just be." Shinya tailed off. He had been meaning to say 'shallow' but hide chose to answer the end of the sentence instead.  
  
".like old times."  
  
Hideto took Shinya's hand in his, "Please Shin-chan. I've wanted you for over 3 years. Do you have any idea how difficult this is for me? Especially when you seem not to like me anymore."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, you know that I like you still, I like you a lot.", Shinya leaned forward to kiss hide just as a red haired woman with two young children rounded the corner. She gave them a slightly annoyed glance and carried on, with the oldest child moaning as he pulled on her sleeve.  
  
"Maybe we should go somewhere more private" suggested Hideto. Shinya nodded. "Shall we go to my place then?" inquired hide looking at Shinya. Shinya nodded again. Hideto walked out of the alley and Shinya followed. They found themselves on a modern housing estate. From what Shinya remembered hide should live at number 16 on a modern estate. This one seemed familiar and could be the right place. Hideto walked swiftly across the road, through another small alley and to his left. Shinya followed. They stopped at number 16 and hide inserted his silver house key into the lock of the front door.  
  
"Hi mum!" called hide. There was no reply. "Shima!", hide called for his younger brother. Hideto stooped down and started to undo his shoelaces.  
  
"I guess no ones home then" hide smiled and beckoned Shinya to follow him. "Wanna drink?" Kicking off his second shoe Shinya followed him into the kitchen.  
  
"Please, err...cola.please" Shinya responded to hide pointing at the drinks he could have.  
  
Hideto grabbed two glasses and opened the fresh bottle of coke, pouring it into the glasses. As he placed the cola back in the fridge he asked, "So.you wanna go upstairs or.up to you"  
  
"Up stairs.seems good" Shinya blushed. They both knew full well what going 'up stairs' meant.  
  
"OK" Hideto grabbed his coke, passed Shinya the other one and led him out into the hallway, then up the stairs.  
  
Hidetos parents were quite old fashioned considering the fact that they lived on a modern estate. The walls and floors of the house weren't traditionally Japanese but the furnishings were. Shinya used to wonder why they failed to decorate in a Japanese fashion before it occurred to him that it was quite difficult to change solid brick walls into paper. When they got to the top of the stairs, hide walked to a door on his right. His bedroom door had two plaques on it. One had 'Hidetos Room' engraved on it in black kanji. The other was in English and in bright red capitals, it read, 'KEEP OUT OR SUFFER MY WRATH!' However, as it was in English, no one knew what it meant but they presumed the red meant danger, so they stayed clear of his room. Hideto knew what it said. He had been taking English and Japanese language degrees at University.  
  
Hide pushed open his bedroom door. Shinya stepped in after him and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Your rooms err." Shinya wanted to use words such as 'Welcoming', 'Cool' or 'Big' but he didn't find that it covered any of these areas. Unlike the rest of the Matsumoto household, which was impeccably clean and orderly, hides room was messy, cramped and everything that a teenage boys room should be.  
  
Shinya stepped over a clump of dirty socks and crossed to hides bed. The covers were pulled back and in a crumpled heap at the foot of the bed. His bedside table appeared to have had several kinds of alcohol tipped down it, making the wood sticky and a dark mark on the carpet in front of it. Hideto climbed onto the bed.  
  
"So." he started.  
  
"So." responded Shinya, looking around nervously.  
  
"Sorry that the place is such a mess but, well, I wasn't expecting guests"  
  
"Oh, no.I'm sorry for being here if I'm a bother." Shinya made to stand up but was pushed back down by hide.  
  
"You're not in the way Shin-chan" hide smiled comfortingly. He continued to smile slightly as he tilted his head forward and reached down to kiss the younger boy. Hesitantly, Shinya kissed back. He loved feeling the warmth from the mouth of another. Their lips stayed connected for about 20 seconds before Shinya felt hides tongue pressing gently against his lower lip. Shinya parted his lips as hides tongue probed the insides of his mouth, searching for another tongue. Shinya's tongue touched that of the older boy and they began to entwine in some sort of freakish tongue-dance.  
  
As they continued to kiss, hides hand stroked Shinyas side and began to slide lower towards the boy's hip. Shinya wrapped his arms around hides neck as his pushed his tongue into hides mouth. At this point hide obviously thought that Shin-chan was getting a bit too 'in control' so he slid his hand down the front of Shinya's black trousers. Grabbing Shinya member he began to stroke it lightly. Shinya's gasp was inaudible being covered by hide's mouth. Shinya was starting to get harder with every stroke of hides soft hand. Shinya shuddered. "Do you want it?" hide whispered into Shinya's ear. Shinya nodded, His face was contorted with concentration and a hint of desperation. Hide removed his shirt in a flash and slowly began to unbutton Shinyas white cotton shirt that was about two sizes too big for him. After unbuttoning Shinya's shirt he unzipped his trousers but as he reached to take of Shinyas, he found that he'd already been beaten to it as Shinya sat naked on his bed. Not wanting to keep his love-waiting, hide removed his own red boxers and climbed back onto the bed.  
  
Shinya sat next to him smiling politely and feeling faintly embarrassed at sitting there naked and not doing anything. Hide smiled back at him and reached across him to his bedside cabinet from which he pulled a tube of.  
  
"Toothpaste?" asked Shinya looking puzzled.  
  
"Oops, wrong tube" hide laughed and replaced the tube in the draw. He pulled out a slightly smaller tube that was light blue.  
  
"This is definitely the right one" hide continued to grin at his stupid mistake. Shinya gave a shaky laugh.  
  
"Ok, how do you want this?" this simple question was answered with a blush and a snort as Shinya choked slightly whilst taking a sip of cola.  
  
"Well, said hide.I like it against the wall personally. Cause my beds lumpy and I couldn't stand to do it in my mums or brothers room. Besides, there's lots of wall space in this house"  
  
Shinya just looked at hide who decided to continue. "So.any specific room you want it in?" Shinya shook his head. Apparently, he didn't mind sex against the wall. "Fine, we'll have it in the lounge first if you want?" Shinya nodded, feeling the urge to point out that the Matsumoto house contained no nets and that hides mum could be home at any moment.  
  
"OK then" hide exited the room and Shinya followed once more.  
  
They walked into the light living room. Hideto pushed Shinya against the wall opposite the large fireplace. Shinya moaned as his thighs were forced apart by one of hides legs. Hideto squirted some of the gel in the tube onto two of his fingers. He pushed his hand between Shinyas legs and upwards, searching for the blond haired boys entrance. He soon found it and gently began to push one finger inside. Shinya began to breathe heavily and he winced slightly at the alien feeling. As hide inserted a second finger, Shinya closed his eyes trying to adjust himself to the new sensations that he was experiencing. Hideto moved his fingers around slightly, stretching the gap for penetration noticing only then that Shinya was shivering slightly.  
  
"It's ok Shin-chan" reassuring words were whispered into his ear. Shinya tried to reply but found that he couldn't and nodded his head instead.  
  
Hide withdrew the fingers and positioned himself ready after adding lubricant to his own penis. Shinya was shocked as strong arms lifted him off the ground slightly, keeping him pushed against the wall. When positioned, he slowly lowered the younger boy onto his throbbing erection. Shinya gasped loudly and pushed his hands against the wall, feeling only pain even after the preparation.  
  
"It's ok Shin-chan, but can I start.you know."  
  
Shinya knew that the only way to stop the pain was to continue so he nodded meekly and braced himself for the thrusts. Hide lifted Shinya upwards slightly and pulled him down much faster, Shinya yelped in pain. No pleasure yet. Again, Shinya was lifted and pulled down hard. More pain. Still not pleasurable. A single tear trickled down Shinyas cheek. Hideto kissed it away. Lift and pull. No. Lift and pull to the left slightly. YES!!! Shinya screamed with pleasure. Apparently, hide had finally hit he 'G' spot. This motion was repeated several times, each one faster and hard than the previous. Both men were breathing short shallow breaths.  
  
"Please!" Shinya took a sharp breath. "Please!" Hide didn't need any more asking he took Shinyas lips in his own and kissed him furiously as he lift him almost off his member. After holding him there a few seconds, he pulled the other boy down with as much force as he could muster.  
  
"HIDE!!" Shinya screamed his lovers name as he came. The contracting of Shinyas entrance brought hide over the edge and he spilled his seed inside Shinya.  
  
A few seconds passed as the boys stayed in their position, trying to regain their breath. Eventually hide lifted Shinya off him and placed him on the two-seater sofa to his right. Just as Hideto reached down to kiss Shinya a car door slammed, bringing him back to his senses.  
  
Hides mother and younger brother had just got out of the car and were making their way up the path to the house.  
  
"We've gotta go" hide pointed out the obvious.  
  
"Where??" Shinya once again felt stupid.  
  
Hideto didn't answer that question, instead he pushed Shinya towards the stairs. He was half-way up the stairs when his mother unlocked the door and began to pull her keys out of the lock. The two of them sprinted as fast as they could to hides bedroom and got in just in time.  
  
"That - was - close" panted Shinya.  
  
"Sorry Shin-chan"  
  
"Its ok" called Shinya, smiling and pulling on his underwear. "Thank you so much hide" he kissed hide but was cut off by a knock on the door.  
  
"Hide??" called the voice of Shima. "Are you home?"  
  
"Err.yeah Shima, I'm just getting dressed, I just had a bath."  
  
"OK, are you having dinner"  
  
"No.I mean.yes.whatever." hide was flustered as he tried to do up his trousers but his zip had caught and he couldn't.  
  
"Ok, see you then" Shimas footsteps could be heard retreating down the hallway.  
  
Shinya had just pulled on his shirt when hide kissed him.  
  
"Thank you Shin-chan" He held Shinyas hand in his for a moment.  
  
Hide walked Shinya to the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Do you want me to go with you? Or you could stay." asked hide hopefully.  
  
"I'm really sorry hide-kun but I've really got to go. Mum said that she'd be waiting, you know to 'congratulate' me on finishing school. But she'll get worried and I don't want to disappoint her"  
  
"It's alright. You go home. I'll see you soon, yeah?"  
  
"Of course" replied Shinya, noticing the disappointment in the older boy's voice. Hideto opened the door and watched Shinya walk down the path, across the road and out of sight.  
_________________________________________  
  
I hope that you liked it. Please review. Ja! ^_^ Next chapter up soon. 


	2. Ready To Go

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of these characters as they are REAL people. Please don't sue me, I mean no harm and have no money anyway.  
  
Warnings: Slash/Yaoi, Angst, Mpreg, AU, Probably OOC.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
The end of the summer holidays was approaching and Shinya Terachi sat on his bedroom windowsill watching the sun slowly set. As he watched the street lamps gradually light up, he heard a call from across the hallway. He slid gently from his resting spot and walked in the direction of the noise.  
  
"Shinya, time for dinner!" his mother called. Shinya lived in a three bedroomed Japanese style bungalow with his Mother, Father and Grandmother. He slid open his paper door and walked across the wooden floored entrance area, towards his Mothers voice.  
  
"We're having Ramen for dinner" she stated softly.  
  
"Ok", replied Shinya taking in the delicious smell of the simmering food. He knelt down gently on the cushion closest to him. His Father and Grandmother were already present.  
  
"Are you all ready for University then?" his Grandmother asked conversationally.  
  
Shinya nodded his head, "Yeah, I can't wait to get there" he trailed off from this thought as he remembered how much he was being affected by the lack of contact from his lover, hide. His Mother walked to the table carrying several small bowls and placed them at either side of the table. After filling them with ramen, she took her place in between Shinya and his Father.  
  
"Itadakimasu"(1) said Shinya's Father as his Mother knelt down. Shinya and his Grandmother both followed with, "Itadakimasu" as the whole family picked up their chopsticks and began to eat. There was the usual silence throughout dinner but while the others appeared to be eating peacefully, Shinya's mind was swarming with thoughts of University, leaving home and most of all - hide.  
  
After about 15 minutes, there were four soft clinks as the group laid down their chopsticks and sat back feeling full and happy.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds then a resounding "Gochiso-sama deshita" (2) as Shinya's mother began to rise.  
  
"I'll wash up if you want Kaa-san" offered Shinya as he too stood up.  
  
"No petal, you needn't worry. I'll be fine doing it. You have still got packing to do" his mother gently patted him on the shoulder, the sleeve of her pale blue kimono brushing across his chest. Shinya nodded with a small smile and left the main area for his bedroom. Once inside, he undressed, climbed into bed and fell into an early but dreamless sleep.  
  
_________________________  
  
Shinya awoke early due to the sun blazing through his uncovered bedroom window. He yawned, stretched and looked at the clock. 5.30am. Today was the day. The day that Shinya was finally going to go to Tokyo University. Shinya couldn't help but grin to himself as he thought about the future awaiting him. His line of thought was, however cut short as a wave of nausea washed over him. Putting his hand over his mouth, he ran out of his bedroom and straight into the bathroom. Bending over the toilet he silently prayed that his sudden illness would not occur during his journey to Tokyo. He had the feeling that people may get a little annoyed if Shinya was racing down the aisle of the train every few minutes being sick. Suddenly, there was a small knock on the bathroom door.  
  
"Shinya, have you finished in there yet?" It was his grandmother. She always expected to be the first in the bathroom, so she always woke early to beat the other family members. However, for the last three days Shinya had beaten her, to everyone's amazement.  
  
"Sorry, Obaa-chan (3)!" called Shinya from his place on the bathroom floor, "I'll be out very soon" With a shaking hand, Shinya reached the bathroom counter and pulled himself to his feet. He grabbed a piece of toilet tissue and wiped any mess from around his face. Suddenly realising that his legs were shaking quite violently, Shinya grabbed the counter to steady himself and prevent himself from falling over. After spending a few seconds trying to regain his balance, Shinya walked slowly towards the bathroom door.  
  
"Shinya!!"  
  
"Ah!" Shinya let out a cry of surprise at his grandmother's shout. He opened the door and walked past his Grandmother who was now moaning and muttering under her breath. Shinya clambered back into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. 'Why me? Why now? I just don't want to be ill for my first few days of Uni!'  
  
After lying on his bed for roughly ten minutes, Shinya looked at the clock next to his bed and found that the time was now 6:04am. He had to catch the train to Tokyo at 9:30 and had lots of packing left to do. He rose from his bed and proceeded to dress, pack his things, eat a quick breakfast and have a family conversation during which his Grandmother moaned about him taking up the bathroom six times.  
  
At 9:11am, Shinya stood outside his house with his bag of clothes, a rucksack and two carrier bags.  
  
"Kaa-san! Outo-san (4)! It takes ten minutes to get to the station and at this rate I'll miss the train!" Shinya clutched the train ticket tightly in his fist. For the first time in his life, he felt inpatient. He had never wanted to go somewhere more in his whole life. Just as Shinya opened his mouth to call again, his parents appeared from inside the house.  
  
"Come on then" Mr Terachi opened the car door. "Lets go"  
  
Shinya responded by loading his belongings into the boot of their old Toyota. Mrs Terachi climbed into the passenger seat as Shinya got into the back.  
  
"Have you said goodbye to your Obaa-chan Shinya?" asked his father brusquely. Shinya nodded, just eager to get on the train.  
  
"Very well" His father started the engine of the car and they were off.  
  
_____________________________  
  
After a ten minute journey, the Terachi family arrived at Yokohama Station. The time was now 09:27. Shinya's father helped Shinya carry his luggage onto the platform just as the train pulled in.  
  
"At least it was early and not late," stated Shinya's mother in a positive voice.  
  
"Yeah" Shinya looked at the train and realised that at last the moment he had been waiting for had come. He was so excited that he didn't even realise that he was now not the slightest bit nauseous. He pulled his things onto the train and placed all of them except his clothes bag onto the overhead compartment. Then leaving his clothes bag on a seat, he ran back onto the platform to say his goodbyes. His father patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Good Luck son. I'm sure you'll make us proud of you" Shinya smiled feeling warm inside. He turned to his mother and was pulled into a tight hug.  
  
"Shinya, be careful. I'm going to miss you so much. Please call us regularly" His Mother seemed on the verge of tears.  
  
"Of course I will Kaa-san" Shinya rubbed his mothers back through the thin fabric of the lemon coloured kimono that she wore. He kissed his mother just as the train doors began to close. Letting go of his mother, he ran towards the train and climbed on just before the door slid shut. Shinya sat in his seat next to the window and waved to his parents as the train started and they disappeared from view.  
  
Leaning back in his seat, Shinya wiped a tear out of his eye. He couldn't deny it, he was going to miss his parents a lot but he would also miss hide a lot and hide hadn't even been there to see him off. Trying hard not to dwell on this fact, Shinya gazed blearily out of the window at the sights passing his window.  
  
________________________________  
  
"Next Stop, Tokyo Central Station" The voice over the speakers was heard throughout the train. At that very moment, Shinya felt very grateful that his parents had gotten him tickets for a straight through train, as he didn't want to have to carry all his luggage off this train and onto another.  
  
Around 15 minutes later, Shinya felt the train slowing down. He grabbed his bags and started to make his way down the centre aisle of the carriage. Others started to do the same and Shinya soon found himself stuck in a mass of people, all waiting to depart from the train. With a 'whooshing' sound, the train doors slid open and the passengers piled out, pushing against those desperate to get onto the train.  
  
Once onto the platform, Shinya had to hold tight onto his bags as he began to push his way through the masses of Japanese citizens. There, on the platform, Shinya found his sense of hearing being pushed to the limit as voices surrounded him, people pushed into him, and children chattered excitedly.  
  
Moving away from the station, Shinya checked his watch. It was now 10:03. He needed to now catch a smaller train on the electric railway from Odakyu to the Inagashira Line. He didn't mind this journey as much as it was significantly less cramped and didn't last more than 6 or 7 minutes.  
  
As Shinya crossed the busy street, he noticed that the line he needed to catch was already there. Shinya thanked the Gods that he wouldn't have to wait and picked up his pace. He climbed onto the train and sat on a seat near the front.  
  
Only a few minutes later, Shinya had arrived at the Inagashira Line. He departed the train and opened his rucksack. From inside it he pulled a map with vague directions to the University. The student residence wasn't located in the vicinity of the campus that he would be studying at. It was based in Shinkawa, Mitaka City, at the Tokyo Metropolitan area for students. Not being that far away from the Komaba Campus (where Shinya would be studying) Shinya could walk there from the students residence.  
  
Not long later, Shinya found himself standing outside the Komaba students residence, in Shinkawa. He made his way to the entrance of the lodgings and stepped inside.  
  
Two other students, around the same age as Shinya stood there. One was a gloomy looking girl with long black hair in a loose ponytail. She held two red bags and looked about ready to drop them on the floor and leave the place at once. The other student was a boy who was short in stature with spiked black hair with red tips. He looked significantly happier than the girl, but nervous none the less.  
  
The boy looked over at Shinya and smiled in a way that reflected Shinya's current mood. Just then, a woman wearing a smart grey suit stepped out in front of them.  
  
"Konichiwa. Welcome to the Komaba students residence. My name is Kisashi Haruka, and I run the admissions desk into the apartments. Whenever you need to access your student apartment you will enter through those doors to your right. The apartments are numbered chronologically starting with the lower numbers on this floor and the higher numbers on the above floors. I will always have a spare key for each apartment, so if you happen to misplace yours, I can let you into your room. But that's not an excuse to be careless with your keys." She shook a finger warningly.  
  
"I'm also here to provide help if it is needed." Kisashi-san proceeded to produce 3 pieces of paper from a desk at the front. She handed one piece out to each of the 3 students. Shinya looked down at the yellow piece of paper before him and saw that it was a map of the building, indicating fire escapes.  
  
"Now, if you'll look at your map, you'll see there are some times at the bottom. These are the times when you can leave and enter the building. The doors shut at 11:00pm and they open at 6:00am. However, if you need to leave the building before then, you must make arrangements with me prior to the date that you leave." She looked at the 3 stood before her. "Do you understand?" Shinya and the other boy inclined their heads. The girl didn't respond at all. "Very well then, I'll see you around. You may go up to your rooms."  
  
Grabbing his bags, Shinya followed the girl who was currently hurrying up the stairs. 


End file.
